


二战同人相关文字存档

by Yuanhan_Xiahou



Category: WWII - Fandom, World War II - Fandom, 二战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanhan_Xiahou/pseuds/Yuanhan_Xiahou
Summary: 跨国拉郎预警





	1. 拜尔莱因×隆美尔

隆美尔痛苦的蜷缩在他的指挥车上，面色惨白。相信只要是一个正常的人都能够看出，此时的隆美尔在各个方面都已经是强弩之末。即使他仍然倔强的坚持不肯离开非洲。

事实上，非洲装甲集团军也如同隆美尔一样，早就已经是疲惫不堪，他们不过是靠着拿下托布鲁克港口后的高涨士气企图一鼓作气冲向开罗。但是现在，他们在英军的阿拉曼防线受挫了，向前冲的脚步一旦停下，就很难再次迈开了。隆美尔深知这一点。因此，为了胜利，他必须让自己振作起来，打破英军的这最后一道防线。

然而在这个关乎轴心国在非洲的成败的关键时刻，非洲装甲集团军的参谋长高斯却再一次病倒了。他被送回欧洲接受治疗并休养，拜尔莱因不得不再一次接下了高斯留下的烂摊子。

胃痛和前线战报带给隆美尔肉体和精神上双重的折磨。拜尔莱因知道隆美尔此时真正需要的是什么，况且他也是发自真心的怜爱这个柔弱的元帅。于是他小心翼翼的走上指挥车，然后像高斯以前所做的那样，把瘦弱到如同羽毛一样的轻飘飘的隆美尔抱入怀中，将自己的体温传递到隆美尔身上，企图减缓隆美尔此时此刻所受到的痛苦。

他忽然升起了对高斯的嫉妒之心。以前总是只有高斯能够以这样的方式安抚或是被意大利人弄得情绪化又或是被病痛与战况折磨到生不如死的元帅。

隆美尔将瘦小的身躯紧紧的缩在拜尔莱因的怀抱中，他开始感觉到来自另一人的体温令到他胃部的疼痛不再是那么令人难以忍受。不过更加重要的是，他感觉到还是有人在他的身边陪伴着他，虽然高斯离开了，威斯特法尔离开了，甚至连梅林津也离开了，但是他还有拜尔莱因，他并不孤单。想到这里，他对着拜尔莱因，露出了近几天来他的第一个微笑。

即使这是违背道德的，是得不到认可的，但是只要能够得到令人不自觉地沉醉于其中的，梦寐以求的温暖，就已经足够了。

现在，就让他们在这看不到希望与未来的绝望中放纵一下自我吧，拜尔莱因心想。依靠着这彼此的体温，他们都得到了片刻的安宁。虽然在虚幻的平静以后，等待着他们的是更加残酷的现实。


	2. 谎言

“吾乃普鲁士人，你可知我颜色？”

看著如同灰色滚滚洪流一般在俄国的土地上流动的装甲部队，不知为何，我突然间想起了旧时那个还有著皇帝的帝国，以及在那个帝国中发生的一切。

在许多年前，在上次战争的时候，我就已经开始思考一个问题，我们究竟是在为什麽而战？那时，仅仅是因为皇帝的一声令下，我们就义无反顾的冲向战场，克服一切常人难以忍受的困难，甚至不惜牺牲去自己的生命，只为了击败敌人，为帝国和皇帝带去胜利。

后来，随著战争持续的时间越来越长，就开始有人怀疑我们为什麽一定要为皇帝卖命。于是我只好从我们的国歌中去寻找答案，或者说是寻找一个心裡安慰。“吾列祖列宗为自由而牺牲”，我们也只不过是在为了争取民族以及国家的自由而努力奋斗，如果我们不继续战斗下去，敌人就会剥夺我们的民族自由，让我们陷入无尽的痛苦与耻辱之中。

当然最后，我们在那场战争中失败了，而我们得到的结果也如同我之前所想的那样。割地的耻辱和承担庞大债务的痛苦无时无刻不笼罩著我们，在生活的重压下，无数的德国人失去了工作，沦落到在街头流浪。

在我们终于对这种种被强加于身上的痛苦忍无可忍之后，元首出现了。他告诉我们他发动战争的理由，依然是“为自由而战”。在一开始，我们的所作所为也的确如此。闪击波兰，是为了收复被强行割让的土地；进攻法国，也不过是因为是英法两国先向我们宣战的。但是进攻苏联呢？

元首给我们的理由仍然是“为自由而战”，他说如果我们不抢先一步主动出击，苏联人就会向我们进攻，到了那个时候我们也不得不去“为自由而战”。

但我知道，这只不过是元首的藉口罢了，他想要征服苏联，他想得到东方广阔的土地。“为自由而战”，不过是个谎言。此时，我还能怎麽做呢？现在我只好再从那首已经不再是国歌的歌曲中去寻求心理安慰，让自己相信这个谎言。

“我永不畏葸退缩，愿与先人一般果敢，无论天色昏暗或阳光普照。”是的，就如同我的先辈们一样，我会在战场上尽我的所能去击败敌人，为国家和元首带去胜利。

“吾乃普鲁士人，愿为普鲁士人！”


	3. 回不到的过去

今天的天气非常阴沉，正如同我现在的心情一样。面前这片环绕著通电铁丝网和各种壕沟的地方，就是关押苏联战俘的集中营。像这样的集中营，在欧洲的土地上还有很多很多。我看了一眼那些正隐藏在高墙之上的机关枪手，虽然现在我已经变成了待命之身，但是肩膀上的大将军衔还是有一点用处的。一边想著，我快步走进了这座集中营。

“米沙，好久不见。”

看著床上那个已经因为战争而失去了双腿的曾经的好友和现在的敌人，我不知道我现在应该说些什么好。我想起很久以前战争还没开始的时候，在俄国度过的一段愉快的时光。俄国的风光很漂亮。那时候的米哈伊尔·费奥多诺维奇还没有失去他的双腿，我们还是好朋友。米沙也是个嗜烟如命的老烟枪，所以我们常常坐在一起一边吸烟一边聊天。

我递给米沙一条香烟，他最喜欢的R6。

“好久不见，海因茨。我猜你是来劝我加入俄罗斯解放军的吧。说起来我的断腿还是拜你所赐，无论是在斯摩梭斯克的口袋裡还是在莫斯科城的城下，我似乎都遇到了你麾下的坦克部队。”

米沙神色冷淡，这是他应该有的反应。我是个侵略了他的国家的侵略者，甚至间接的因为我的原因，他失去了他的双腿。以我和他曾经的交情，我明白并不足以让他放下这种国破家亡的深仇大恨。

“我不是来当说客的，我只是来看看你——我的老朋友，米沙。事实上，我现在已经被撤去了所有军职，转入预备役了。现在我不是你的敌人，我只是你的朋友。”

我试图努力的为自己辩解。其实，我也想劝他加入俄罗斯解放军。至少那样，他就不必再留在这个根本不是正常人所能生存下去的集中营中了。现在他是因为他将军的身份而得到了一些优待，但是当以后他失去了他仅有的用处的时候，会不会被送到那些低矮的三层木架床上自生自灭，我不知道。

米沙只是挑起了眉头看了看我，然后继续保持著他那种一言不发的状态。沉默弥漫在这个小小的黑暗的房间里，甚至让空气似乎也凝固了下来。

突然间，我明白了我和米沙之间的隔阂是永远不可能消除了，那个因为巴巴罗萨计划，因为我们向他的国土的进攻，所产生的隔阂。我永远也不可能得到米沙的原谅了。

战争让我们拿回了曾经失去了的东西，但是又让我们失去了更多的现在还抓在手中，还拥有著的东西。我后悔我是向苏联进攻的军队中的其中一员，因为我失去了我曾经的好朋友。现在，我突然有些怀念战争还没有开始的那个时候了，那是我回不到的过去。

剩下的便只有沉默。


	4. 故人

“除非保卢斯能有机会为自己辩护，否则我不相信任何对他的指控。”

看著自己在纸上写的这一句话，我又忍不住想起了那个头脑清醒、勤奋努力而且又人品极佳的军官。

第一次和保卢斯见面是在1935年的秋天。就是在那一年，我已经为之奋斗多年的装甲部队终于得以建立，因此，我也必须离开装甲兵司令部参谋长的位置，前往新组建的第二装甲师担任师长。接任装甲兵司令部参谋长职务的，就是当时仍是上校的保卢斯。

说实话，第一眼见到保卢斯，我并不认为他能够胜任装甲兵司令部参谋长这一职务。装甲兵在当时是个新兵种，一些固步自封的陆军军官和骑兵军官总是会对装甲兵有著诸多刁难，他们不喜欢会有新的兵种出现来取代他们现有的位置。因此在那个时候，我并不认为保卢斯会有足够的热情和能量来捍卫装甲兵的尊严。

很快，我就改变了我一开始的看法。保卢斯为人热情严谨又锐意进取，简直就如同是智慧的化身一样。他有著足够的气势去与那些故步自封的军官们对抗。况且，在他的身上我看到了一个现代军官应该具有的所有品质。我与他成为了很好的朋友，在日后的一段时间中，他也曾经是我的参谋长。

我想起了一件事，一件关于保卢斯的小事。

那是在向俄国进攻之后的八月份，他奉哈尔德大将的命令来前线巡查。彼时我和身为陆军总参谋长的哈尔德大将之间已经发生了诸多的摩擦，再加上哈尔德大将本来也已经对我也成见颇深。因此，对于我的关于调动部队的合理请求，哈尔德大将总是置之不理。

保卢斯身为哈尔德大将最倚重的副手，在那个时候，他应该是要尊重哈尔德大将的态度。但是他却仍然是以公事公办的态度分析了当时的情况，并向哈尔德大将建议同意我的请求。虽然最后这件事情不了了之，但是我想这仍然足以说明保卢斯是一个怎么样的人。

遗憾的是，保卢斯在斯大林格勒战斗的那段时间，正是我被迫在家赋閒的时候。那时我无法帮到他什麽，哪怕是一丝一毫。所以在此时此刻，我希望我写下的文字，可以改变一些人们对他的错误看法——他并不是一个贪生怕死的无能之辈，相反的是，他是一个优秀的现代军官。我想这是我现在所能为他做的全部了。

再次看了一眼纸上写的那句话，我放下手中的钢笔，静静地点起了一根烟。


	5. 濒死的约德尔

他的身体正剧烈地颤抖着，穿着着早已不再黑亮的军靴的双脚在空中胡乱地向前蹬去，试图给自己寻找一个可以承受身体重量的着力点。在挣扎最剧烈的那一瞬间，一股温热的液体从他的胯下流出，湿润了他那沾满灰尘的原野灰色的军裤。

然后，一切逐渐归于平静。

从开始到他的死亡，墙壁上的时钟的分针走了整整十八格。他生前的最后一句话似乎还在现场中回荡。

“我向你问候，我的德国。”


	6. 上帝已死

“所谓恶魔性的东西，都是天生在所有人的内部，走向自己的外部，驱使人超越自己，走向无限境界的不安定的东西。”*

1933年2月，在柏林的一次汽车展览会上，我第一次见到了元首。那时的他刚刚被冯·兴登堡元帅任命为国家总理。彼时的我还不会预料到，日后德国将会在他的带领下走向一条不归之路。

当时的我只知道，元首对于摩托化部队和装甲兵很感兴趣。我以为自己找到了知音，只要能争取到这位新任的国家总理，我一定可以实现自己盼望已久的梦想——让装甲部队成为真正的战斗部队，实现德国国防军的现代化。后来的事情也的确如我所想看到的那样发展著，在1935年，德国国防军正式组建了三个装甲师。

一切在1938年开始悄悄的发生改变，那是一个多事之秋。

那一年，国防部长勃洛姆堡元帅和陆军总司令冯·弗里奇男爵大将被元首免职；那一年，我被晋升为了中将，并且从师长变成了军长。当时的我还没有意识到自己之所以能够得到晋升的机会，不过仅仅是因为有一大批高级将领被免职罢了。

恶魔已从内部走向了外部，但是谁也没有察觉到。从奥地利，到捷克斯洛伐克，到波兰，到法国。人们沉浸在胜利的喜悦，没有人察觉到恶魔的到来，包括我。

直至1941年，灾祸开始。当我听到我的参谋长和作战部长告诉我，我们将要进行对俄国的作战时，我感到十分震惊。拿破仑一世的前车之鉴仍然是历历在目，而元首和总参谋部却乐观得认为仅仅只需要三个月就能征服俄国。

没有谁会比我更加了解德国的装甲部队的真正情况，我更知道，苏联坦克的产量并不如元首想像中的那样的低。那个恶魔正驱使著德国人超越自己，然后走向无限境界的不安定。一切都已经太迟了，灾祸已然开始。

我早已不再把元首当作我的知音，而是转而试图努力让他明白，他正在做何等疯狂的事情。

恶魔一旦走向了外部，谁都将无法阻止他的疯狂。从莫斯科开始，到斯大林格勒，到库尔斯克，再到诺曼底，恶魔的疯狂让我们一步步的走向灭亡。

然后，引火上身的恶魔祇能够选择和我们一起同归于尽，堕入地狱。

谁还记得，是谁把这个恶魔放了出来，又是谁把这个恶魔从我们的内心用力推向了外部？不过这一切现在已然不再重要。

*出自三岛由纪夫《假面自白》


	7. 土拨鼠日

这是克莱勃斯最有可能救下莫德尔的一次机会。

就在几天之前，莫德尔下令就地解散了B集团军群，现在他正站在拉廷的一片森林中，准备举枪自尽。

克莱勃斯就在他身后的不远处，静静的等待着他开枪的那一霎那。

关于克莱勃斯为什么会在这里，他本人也实在是无法解释。也许是因为在他死亡时他对莫德尔的执念太过强烈，以至于让他得到了改变一切的机会。

也许他也并没有得到可以改变一切的机会。克莱勃斯已经重生了无数次，但是却没有一次能够成功的救下过莫德尔。在他一次又一次的重生之中，有时他在1942年初就根本没有成为莫德尔的参谋长，有时即使他成为了莫德尔的参谋长，在后来也早早的与莫德尔分开了。甚至有一次，当他经过百般努力终于成为了B集团军群的参谋长之后，B集团军群的司令却又变成了在那一次克莱勃斯的重生中并没有死去的隆美尔。

只有这一次，在最后的时刻，他仍然是B集团军群的参谋长，是莫德尔的参谋长。

在莫德尔解散参谋部的时候，克莱勃斯并没有留在莫德尔的身边，但他却一路暗中跟随着莫德尔。他发誓，这一次他一定可以改变莫德尔原应走向的结局。

克莱勃斯看到莫德尔在踌躇中终于举起了自己的配枪，他冲上前去，就在莫德尔扣动板机的一瞬间把莫德尔扑倒在地，子弹擦着莫德尔的脸颊堪堪而过，然后莫德尔手中的枪也随之掉落在地上。

克莱勃斯不由得松了一口气，这一次，他终于成功了。

他转头看向莫德尔，莫德尔却突然对着他微微一笑，那笑容算不上亲切，甚至在克莱勃斯的眼中看起来诡异无比。

然后，在克莱勃斯极度痛苦的注视中，莫德尔全身抽搐着，走向了死亡。

是氰化钾。

原来就算如何努力，所有人的命运都早已是既定了无法改变的。克莱勃斯这样想着，捡起了莫德尔掉在地上的配枪，把枪口对准了自己的头颅。

一声枪响之后，一切归于平静。

克莱勃斯的意识逐渐陷入黑暗，他也没有再次重生了。


	8. 我们不为胜利者，即为战败者

由盟军轰炸机投下的炸弹正一枚接一枚的在陆军总司令部的小营房附近坠落，爆炸。巨大的轰鸣声响彻云霄，就像是要把每一个人的耳朵都震得失去听觉一样。幸运的是现在我所藏身的这座防空洞还算是比较结实，不然待在这裡面的我们会比待在外面更加危险。

此时除了默默的等待空袭结束，我们什麽都做不了。

如果不是玛吉发现了今天盟军的轰炸机群和以往的飞行路线不大一样，此刻我大概已经死在外面了吧。这让我莫名的想起了五年前我们向法国进军的时候，当时我也差点死在了飞机的轰炸之下。不同的是，那时候的轰炸机是德国的轰炸机，那时候的制空权还正被德国人牢牢的抓在手裡。而现在掌握着制空权的，却已经不再是德国人了。

在沉思中，我忽然发现玛吉一直在看着我。

“海因茨，你说我们还会有和盟军达成和约的机会吗？”

我知道那是不可能的事情，自从两年前丘吉尔在卡萨布兰卡说出了那翻话以后，我们和盟军就已经是没有了任何达成和约的可能性。我不知道我应该怎麽回答玛吉的问题。在沉默的气氛中，我习惯性的摸出口袋中的烟盒，但是裡面却空空如也。现在香烟也已经成为了一种十分紧迫的物资了。

空袭结束了。作战部的同僚们没有听从我的警告躲入防空遮蔽部，损失惨重。克莱勃斯将军受了重伤，我见到他的时候，他甚至已经连眼睛都睁不开了。盟军为了摧毁我们这个陆军总参谋部的大本营，投下的炸弹数量足以炸毁一个大型城市。

回想起玛吉刚刚向我所提出的问题，我突然间想起了隆美尔元帅在北非和英国军队进行艰苦的作战时，元首发给他的一封命令其中的一句话。“若非通向胜利，即是通向死亡。”此时此刻我们所处的境地，也如同这句话所说的一模一样。

不过也许现在和隆美尔元帅当时所处的境地不太一样，现在我们若是失败了，也不会有什麽来自元首的命令把我们送上军事法庭进行审判了。若是到了那个时候，不但是元首，就连德国都将会不復存在。

或许此时的我们应该这样说吧：我们不为胜利者，即为战败者。


	9. 骑士的黄昏

乔治·史密斯·巴顿，我在纸上写下这个名字。

在监狱看守今天早上送来的报纸上，刊登著他因为车祸重伤不治而逝世的消息。

我曾在隆美尔元帅的口中听到过这个名字，也曾在和很多同僚交谈时听到过这个名字。他们说，他是美国最优秀的装甲兵将领，如果没有他，现在的美国就不会拥有如此强劲的装甲部队。他们还说，他是一个勇猛善战的将军，在整个美国陆军当中，他麾下的部队是最有战斗力也是最让人头痛的部队。

其实在这场为时不短的战争中，我从未有过和巴顿将军交手的机会。我第一次和他见面，已经是在战争结束之后，我成为了美军的俘虏时的事情了。

我还记得和他见面的那一天。那是在傍晚的黄昏时分，暗淡的阳光穿过小窗上的铁栅栏倾泻在地板上。我坐在床上，听到外面的走廊中响起一阵响亮的脚步声。门开了，一个健硕的身影走了进来。

即使暗淡的光线让我看不清这个人的脸，而我也从未见过巴顿，但是我清楚的知道，他就是巴顿，这个想法来源于一种没来由的感觉。

他坐到房间裡唯一的一把已经破到不成样子的椅子上，向我递来一根尚未点燃的雪茄，看得出来，这根雪茄是好东西。这让我感到有些窘迫。幸好他并没有让尴尬的气氛在那个小小的空间中蔓延起来。

“你就是海因茨·古德里安？真没想到竟然会以这种方式和你见面——现在你可是我们的阶下囚了。”

这样的开场白也许太过直白，不过也让我看出了巴顿将军是个怎么样的人。性格直爽，比别的美国人好多了。

“你知道我为什麽会是一个军人吗？在两千多年以前，在非洲，我曾经与罗马人战斗过。在一千多年前，我又作为罗马人而战斗过。在这数千年的时光中，我以不同的名字和不同的身份不断战斗著，但我依然是我。直到现在，直到我战胜了你们。”

在黄昏时那暗淡的光线下，我的眼前似乎浮现了一个古老的骑士形象，但是很可惜，这个时代已经不再需要骑士了。

“你是个骑士，巴顿将军。但是现在战争已经结束了，骑士也到了应该要退场的时候了。”

他顿时沉默了下来。对于胜利者而言，战争的结束代表著荣耀的到来，而对于我们这些战败了的人而言，战争的结束意味著绝望的开始。但是巴顿与所有人不一样，我能感觉到，战争的结束对于他而言，有著与其他人不同的涵义。或许他并不期望战争的结束，因为他本人正是为战争而生的。

“你说的对，战争已经结束了，骑士也应该要退场了。”

过了很久，他终于开口打破沉默，然后站起来转身离开，结束了我们的这一次会面。

后来我再也没有见过巴顿，直到今天早上，在报纸上我看到了他——上面刊登的消息旁有著一张他的照片。照片中的巴顿将军坐在一张宽大的桌子上，一手扶著他的钢盔，一手拿著马鞭。威严的神色让他看起来就像是古时的一个凯旋而归的骑士一样。

只是窗外已是黄昏。


	10. 光荣归于不朽者

“参加这场战争的人最终都会名留青史。不管是青史垂青，还是遗臭万年。”

习惯性的点燃一支香烟，让它在手指间静静的燃烧，然后放到嘴中，猛吸一口，喷出呛人的烟雾。桌面上的烟灰缸裡已满是烟头，房间裡瀰漫著滚滚的白烟。我不知道这是今天我点燃的第几根香烟了。我感到很烦躁，不知道是因为匈牙利那令人头疼的局势，还是因为我即将要去参加的葬礼。

我坐上了前往乌尔姆的列车。列车上几乎坐满了人，气氛也很沉重。我知道，这趟列车上的很多人是去参加他的葬礼的。

乌尔姆的天空阴沉沉的，就像是准备要下雨了一样。也许这是上帝都在为他的离去而感到难过伤心吧。我沉默地随著人群在路上走著，终于走到了停放他的棺木的地方。黑漆漆的棺木上覆盖著一面鲜红的万字旗，那根他常常引以为傲的元帅权杖，也被安静的摆放在了万字旗的上面。一旁站著一个年轻的军官，军官脖子上挂著的盒子摆放了他这一生所获得过的所有荣誉——他最喜爱的蓝马克斯勳章，正静静地躺在盒子的最中央。

这一切正在强烈的提醒著我，我的同僚，我的挚友，埃尔温•隆美尔，真的已经永远的离开了。我隐约知道他死亡的真相，但是我无能为力，就像现在正站在台上生硬的念著悼词的伦德施泰特元帅一样。也许我不应该选择投弃权票，更不应该为那个该死的中将辩护，也许这样隆美尔就不一定会死去，但是现在说这些都已经太晚了。

庄严奢华的黑色炮车拉著他的棺木，平缓地驶过乌尔姆的大街小巷。街道两旁的房屋挂满了万字旗，看起来无比刺眼。伴随著那首古老的普鲁士军歌，在火焰的舔舐中，他终于由一个活生生的人，一点一点的变成了飞灰。

我想起了1940年时，那个神采飞扬的他。在那一场战局中，隆美尔是突进速度最快的德国将军，更是第一个进入法国首都巴黎的德国将军。那时候的他虽然只是一个少将，一个装甲师的师长，立下的战功却比许多军衔地位还比他高的将军还要显赫。在巴黎的庆功宴上，他是唯一的主角，即使是曼施坦因也无法阻挡他的光芒。有人说他爱慕虚荣，贪图荣誉，但是那些环绕在他身上的荣耀，却的的确确是属于他的。

还有那在非洲发生的一切。在那裡，他获得了他的元帅权杖，那根现在已被安静的摆放在他的棺木上的元帅权杖。

然而，这一切都已经过去了。连他本人，都已经化为飞灰，静静地躺在了一个小小的黑色盒子裡了。只有他的荣耀，那些属于他的那些荣耀是永远不可能逝去的。

我知道，他始终是要名留青史的，而且将会永垂于青史之中——凭著他曾经获得过的那永远也不会逝去的一切荣耀。

光荣归于不朽者。

光荣归于隆美尔。


	11. 荣誉背后

放下手中的钢笔，无言的坐在椅子上，我看向挂在一旁的牆壁上的地图。为了避免被盟军的夜间轰炸而调整得十分昏暗的灯光使地图看起来显得一片朦胧，但上面的红蓝箭头却清楚的向我表明了此刻我军的形势是如何的严峻。

也许不用再过一个月，俄国人就会踏上德国的本土了。这麽想著，我点起了一根香烟，思绪也随著盘旋而上的烟雾回到了从前。

如果把今天所发生的一切称之为是德国人民所受到的灾祸的话，那麽1938年，就是灾祸开始的那一年。就在那一年，令人敬佩的国防部长冯·勃洛姆堡元帅和陆军总司令冯·弗里奇男爵大将被元首免职。然而陆军却如同1934年时一样对事情的发生毫无表示。于是从那个时候开始，元首得以逐渐掌握了陆军。

然后，战争就如许多人所预料的，又不如许多人许多人所预料那样的爆发了。

当1939年我们在波兰取得胜利后，我得以站在自出生之后就从未再次踏上过的家乡库尔姆的土地上时，我的心中涌现而出的只有无限的荣誉感。这种荣誉感，来自于现实证明了我已沉浸其中多年的装甲兵是可行的，更来自于我们终于得以摆脱了上次战争所带来的耻辱。

其后，陆军向西欧诸国，海军向挪威以及空军向英国本土发起的进攻都是一帆风顺，无上的荣誉感充斥于不同军种的每一个人的心中。直至1941年，当我们在俄国的冰天雪地中于莫斯科城下被那个虽然野蛮但是却英勇善战的民族的士兵们拦下时，许多人才第一次看到之前的荣誉背后所隐藏著的灾祸。

混乱的思绪从回忆中飘回到现在。失败已经无可避免，现在我唯一还可以做的就是以阻止布尔什维克们踏上西欧的土地为理由，在外交方面尝试同西线上的交战国达成停战协议，然后一起向东方进军，把俄国人赶回他们自己的土地上。然而，以我本人对外交部部长里宾特洛甫先生的了解，通过他能实现我的目的的可能性实在是微乎其微。

我突然有点后悔在1944年720事变之后自己接受了元首的任命，成为总参谋长。但是我也明白，即使一切再重来一起，当时的我依然会义无反顾的，为了德国，而接受任命。

或许现在的我应该平静的接受即将要到来的现实，毕竟现在这一切的发生也有著我们自身的原因。如果当初我们可以在1940年在西欧取得胜利之后及时的发现这荣誉背后的灾祸，也许现在一切都将完全不同。

至于此时？我突然想起了一句话。

“我们终将载入史册，背负千古骂名。”


	12. 古德里安x保盧斯

“除非保卢斯能有机会为自己辩护，否则我不相信任何对他的指控。”

在我说出这句话的不久之后，我听说他在那边德国召开的新闻发佈会上提到了我。有记者质疑他在战后并没有和我见过面，又怎么能确定我的想法，而保卢斯则回答那个记者，我们的心意是相通的。

我和保卢斯的心意真的是相通的吗？我不知道我应该回答这个问题——我已经多年未曾与他见面，甚至他的模样也开始在我的脑海中逐渐变得模糊，只剩下那双琥珀色的眼睛，仍然长留在我的心中。

保卢斯和我，终究不是同一类人——这是我不能拥有他的原因所在。

我出生于一个没落的容克家庭，因为家庭生活拮据，我和我的弟弟甚至不得不早早的就被父亲送进军队之中，在少年军校中学习。我的背后从来就没有什麽人或东西可以让我依靠，能够走到今天，全靠的是我自己。他们说我很暴躁，如同公牛一样好斗，但那不过是我在掩饰自己内心的不安和无助罢了。

一直以来，海因茨·威廉·古德里安，都只是一个外强中干的家伙而已。

保卢斯不同，虽然他的出生与我相比也并不算得上是太优越，但他却不像我这样，因为生活而不得不选择参军——他原本可以成为一个律师，但却选择了辍学，加入军队——但他本质上依然是一个优雅从容的贵族。在他的军事生涯中，他的背后时刻都有著贵人相助，这是我所期盼却始终得不到的东西。

所以，我终究和他不是同一类人，我甚至已无法再开口称呼他为“弗里德里希”，在笔下，我只敢写下“保卢斯”。

时至今日，我只能说，冯·赖歇瑙元帅的确比我更适合保卢斯。即使赖歇瑙元帅总是因为各种各样的事情而被人诟病，但至少，我给不了保卢斯的东西，他能给。

海因茨·威廉·古德里安还爱著保卢斯——但是他早已经失去了爱保卢斯的资格了。


	13. 告别即是永别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跨国拉郎预警

1935年，刚刚获得晋升，成为了陆军少将的我正在维尔茨堡，担任新组建的第二装甲师的师长。虽然装甲师得以成功组建，但毕竟他们还没有经历过真实战争的考验，因此在那一段时间中，还有很多守旧的军官对装甲部队抱有怀疑。

对于来自那些守旧军官，特别是骑兵军官对装甲部队的质疑，我本人也感到非常烦躁。一方面，我还无法证明去装甲部队的实力，另一方面，我又要去说服陆军总司令和元首去相信装甲部队。幸好我并不是孤立无援的，除了我以外，还是有很多人相信装甲部队在战争中的用处。

在这群人当中，有一个来自中国的年轻军官让我印象深刻。他叫邱清泉，在一年前从中国来到德国，现在正在大光野中学习。说起来，他和我还算是校友，我早年也曾在大光野中学习过一段时间。

在装甲部队仍受到诸多来自本国的军官的质疑的同时，能够得到外国年轻军官的信任，这让我感到十分高兴，更曾一度把邱清泉将军视为我的知音。在他在大光野里学习的那一段时间中，我曾与他讨论过无数次我对装甲部队未来的设想，更希望他能够把这一新兴的作战思想带回他的祖国，使得这一新的作战模式可以发扬光大。

1937年5月，随著中国和日本之间局势的越发紧张，邱清泉将军也离开了德国，返回了他的祖国。几个月之后，日本正式进攻中国，身为日本盟友的我们断绝了和中国的外交关系，我也因此而断绝了和邱清泉将军的联系。在那之后，我再也没有收到过任何有关他的消息。

1939年9月，我们正式向波兰发起进攻。在邱清泉将军投身战场的两年之后，我也踏上了那烽火四起，硝烟弥漫的残酷战场。

在战争的闲暇时我也曾想过，邱清泉将军回到中国之后，还记不记得我曾向他说过的那些装甲作战理论，又有没有把那些装甲作战理论运用在实际战斗中呢？在战争结束之后，如果有机会，我想我会亲自去问问他。

只是我从来都没有想过，1937年5月的那个早上，是我和邱清泉将军的永别。

1949年，我在担任美国军事顾问的时候，托一位美国的将军替我打听邱清泉将军的消息。一个月后，那位美国的将军告诉我，就在那一年的一月份，邱清泉将军就已经在中国的内战中战死，年仅47岁。

死前，邱清泉将军还执著于当时我在德国曾向他讲述过的装甲作战理论。只是可惜的是，他只记住了装甲先行，却忘记了步坦协同。

到了现在，有时候我也会想，也许我那时候不向邱清泉将军介绍那么多有关于装甲作战的理论，是不是他也就不会那么执著于一切战斗都要装甲先行，那他就更不会战死沙场了。然而克劳塞维茨将军在《战争论》中也曾说过：战争是政治的延续。说到底，邱清泉将军也和我们这些战败了的人一样，不过是政治的牺牲品罢了。


	14. 丧钟为谁而鸣

当五年前，元首还信任著神圣陆军的军官们，还愿意采纳曼施坦因元帅进攻法国的计划时，我绝对不会想到，此时的元首竟然会听不下任何人对他的反对意见。

造成这个结果的原因，更多是来自于国防军自身对元首的纵容。元首早在1934年就已经开始向陆军下手，当时的牺牲者是国防部长施莱歇尔将军和布雷多将军。他们不明不白的死在了衝锋队的枪口下。陆军的领导们在当时并没有意识到这件事情的严重性，所以也没有坚决要求有关人员对此进行赔礼道歉，于是从那时起，陆军就已经为日后埋下了祸根。此后，当元首在1938年将勃洛姆堡元帅和弗里奇男爵大将免职的时候，陆军就更加没有任何反抗之力，只能够任由元首对我们进行随意摆布。

狂妄自大的情绪大概从那时就已经开始在元首的心底深处滋生，闪击波兰和西方战役的胜利更令他觉得即使不倚靠陆军总司令部和陆军总参谋部的帮助，他也能够指挥好这支在1935年才开始迅速扩充的庞大陆军。

于是，到了现在，我们只好自己吞下这个由我们自己造成的苦果。如果陆军的领导人在十年前能够预测到陆军现在面对的困境，或许他们当时就会毫不犹豫的站出来反对元首那种种不合理的行为，但是，在这个世界上并不存在如果。

No man is an island,  
entire of itself;  
every man is a piece of the continent,  
a part of the main.

丧钟为谁而鸣，丧钟为我们而鸣。


	15. 凛冬将至

转眼间，从我们向苏联发起进攻到现在，已经刚刚好过去了两个月了。虽然在前进的路上我们也曾遇到过苏联红军的猛烈反击，甚至有一些坚韧不拔的步兵团在被我们击退了之后居然可以在24小时之内进行不间断的急行军然后继续阻击我们，但是总体而言，现在的战况对于我们来说还是很顺利的。

就在半个月之前，我们就已经打通了通往莫斯科的公路，也佔领了叶利尼亚突出部。毫无疑问，我认为我们下一步的目标当然是要直接进攻俄国人的首都莫斯科，毕竟一直佔领著叶利尼亚突出部却无所作为的话，给第二装甲集团军造成的损耗也不是一个可以忽视的问题。但是元首却依然在莫斯科和基辅之间摇摆不定。

在今天集团军群司令部所召开的会议上，将会宣佈元首的最终决定，我希望他可以做出正确的判断。

装甲指挥车在这片属于红色国家苏联的土地上行驶著，即使我的司机已经为我开了不短时间的车了，但是因为路面并不平整的缘故，在行驶的时候总是有点颠簸。我心中不由得浮现起了一个念头：在战争开始之前，我们真的对这个国家瞭解得太少了。至少在道路方面就是如此。因为道路不好的缘故，前线很多坦克的发动机都进了灰尘，如果再不及时更换的话，也许装甲部队就会直接瘫痪。

我心中莫名地有种不好的预感，就在昨天，陆军总司令部下达给第二装甲集团军的命令就已经有一丝要我们分兵的意味，我不知道这是不是陆军总司令在给我们暗示元首对“基辅还是莫斯科”这个看似简单的选择题的最终态度。

就在我胡思乱想的时候，装甲指挥车在一间小木屋前停了下来。集团军群的司令部到了。

我心中的不安越发激烈起来。

推开门，人已经到齐了。集团军群的司令部很温暖，大概是小木屋里有火炕的缘故吧。在一群穿著红边裤子的将官当中，我一眼就看到了总参谋长哈尔德大将。这让我那颗不安的心略微安定了下来，因为我知道，哈尔德大将一向是主张进攻莫斯科的。

但哈尔德大将所说的话却让我的心情直接低落到了谷底。果不其然，元首最终选择了不再向列宁格勒和莫斯科发起进攻，而是首先夺取乌克兰和克里木半岛。

在“基辅还是莫斯科”这个选择题上，元首最终还是选择了基辅。

走出那间温暖如春的小木屋之后，我突然之间觉得天气似乎变冷了许多。抬头一看，不知道什麽时候开始天上竟然飘下了一片片像鹅毛一样的雪花。雪越下越大，我的身体也感到越来越冷，似乎全身的热量都被脚下的大地带走了一样。

俄罗斯的冬天已经来临了，我回头望向德国的方向，深深地看了一眼。俄罗斯的冬天已经来临了，那德国的冬天，也应该不会远了吧。

集团军群的司令博克元帅建议我和哈尔德大将一起前往东普鲁士，向元首当面陈述应该选择莫斯科而不是选择基辅的理由。我听从了他的建议，和哈尔德大将赶往位于东普鲁士的元首大本营。虽然如此，但是我其实很清楚，现在一切都已经晚了。

因为俄罗斯的冬天已经来临了。


	16. 我曾有个好战友

远处突然传来了若有若无的歌声，是乌兰特所写的那首《我曾有个好战友》。我想，大概是又有一个曾经的士兵离世了吧。

我也曾经有过两个好战友，是埃尔温·隆美尔和弗里茨·冯·曼施坦因。

早在上次战争结束后的和平时期，我就已经与隆美尔元帅相识。那时候的他还是戈斯拉尔步兵营的营长，而我也正好曾在戈斯拉尔步兵营中担任过连长，我们一见如故。自那时起，我们就一直保持著非常亲密的同僚关係。

他是一个有著无限的活力和强劲的行动力的指挥官。

我仍然记得1940年在巴黎的那场庆功宴上，那个神采飞扬的隆美尔。也许在现在看来，那一年是灾祸不断扩大的一年，可是那时候的大家心中都只有胜利的喜悦。而他就是在那个战局中第一个品尝到胜利果实的滋味的英雄。他用他那无限的活力和过人的智慧，为他麾下的装甲师博得了幽灵师的称号，更为他本人取得了赫赫战功。

至于他在非洲的那一次次惊险中是如何漂亮的化险为夷，我想这并不需要我再去多说。在那裡，他真正的成为了一代名将。

我很感谢他，把我的那些关于装甲兵的理论在法国和非洲的战场上毫不保留的进行实践，并把它们发挥到了极致。可以说，是隆美尔让我的理论真正的成为了可行的军事艺术。

他是一个勇敢的军人，更是一个正直坦率的德国公民。

有关隆美尔元帅最终结局的真相，我还是后来在美国人的战俘营裡才逐渐了解到的。但我知道，隆美尔绝对不会是一个背叛国家的人。他的离去，让我永远的失去了一位好战友。

我和曼施坦因元帅相识的时间，其实也并不算短。我大概是在1936年和他认识的吧，那时候的他刚刚被晋升为少将，成为总参谋部的副参谋长。

如果说我和隆美尔元帅的相处，总是因为我们之间关于装甲兵应该如何部署和运用的争吵而略有不快的话，那麽我和曼施坦因元帅的关係可就能算得上是极为融洽了——我和他之间唯一的分歧，只有各自对曾经的总参谋长贝克将军有著不同的看法。

有一件事情，我想我必须得如实承认，在战略方面，我不如曼施坦因。他本就是一个杰出的军事天才，后来又在陆军总参谋部受到了良好的培训。毫不夸张的说，他是德国陆军在战略上的领头人。

他和隆美尔元帅一样，也是把我的理论发挥到了极致的人。不过也有一些不一样，隆美尔是把我的理论在战术上进行实践，而曼施坦因则是在战略上进行了实践。那出自他手的镰刀收割计划，就是最好的证明。

但我仍然必须说明一点，虽然曼施坦因元帅在作为军人的时候是极其优秀的，但是每当他试图涉及到政治的领域时，就总会县得他是一个愚笨的人。我想，也许是来自总参谋部的教育让他对政治一无所知，因此对于他曾在乌克兰做过的一些事情，我不打算再去多提。

不管怎麽样，曼施坦因的确是总参谋部最优秀的大脑。平心而论，在法国取得的那些辉煌胜利，应该主要归功于他。可惜，在他被元首撤职之后，我和他就几乎没有再见过面了，而现在，他仍然还在监狱之中，未曾获得释放。也许在我们那所剩不多的时光裡，我们都不会有再次见面的机会了。

远处的歌声仍未停止，它正随风飘荡著，传递著每一个曾经参与过战争的人对战友的思念。

“我曾有个好战友，再也没人比他好，当战鼓响彻云霄，他与我并肩上战场，大步并肩上战场。”

“直到这回他帮不了我，好好的安息吧，我的好战友。”


	17. 爱在瘟疫蔓延时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转预警：施密特与性转保卢斯

我记得是在1942年的5月15日，我从最高统帅部调到第六集团军担任参谋长一职，那是我第一次见到弗莱德莉卡·保卢斯中将。51岁的弗莱德莉卡的皮肤还和年轻人一样饱满紧致。在经历了哈尔科夫的胜利之后，她得到了一枚骑士级的铁十字勋章，那枚铁十字勋章正骄傲的别在她原野灰的大衣上。

正如大部分第六集团军中的军官们所想的那样，我是纳粹党派来监视第六集团军的。弗莱德莉卡也知道这一点。但是她无意阻止我，也乐于将集团军的指挥权交给我。我能感受到她自己宁愿选择铁一般的现实也不愿意接受如金子一般的梦想。她渴望成为元帅，但是对于自己正在指挥着一支接近三十万人的作战部队，她似乎感到恐惧。

依照蓝色方案的指令，弗莱德莉卡率领着第六集团军向元首所期望占领的斯大林格勒进发。她那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的物品，早已在暗中标好了价格*。在那时，没有人会预料得到，斯大林格勒是我们在这场战争中的最后一站。

在斯大林格勒城中的那段最后的日子里，我终于彻底的掌握了集团军的指挥权，还有她。电台里传来弗莱德莉卡成为了她期望已久的陆军元帅的消息，但是她明白元帅的意思，于是她向自己举起了配枪。我阻止了她的行为。她是我的，无论是在精神上还是在现实中。

在靠近苏军顿河前线指挥部的zavarygion的小木屋中，弗莱德莉卡被野蛮的俄罗斯人们带去单独审讯，长达一个小时。我无法形容我当时的那种焦虑的感觉。然而，已经是战俘的我们并没有办法去抗争什么，唯一可以做的不过是通过大吵大闹来得到留下随身携带的几把小刀的许可。

我不能离开她，更不能让野蛮的俄罗斯人得到她。“我们结婚吧，弗莱德莉卡。”我对她说，然后将手上的戒指拿下戴到她的无名指上。这是我现在可以留住她的唯一方法。

*出自茨威格《断头王后》

————————————————

不必亲近在这天

不想今后独溅泪

心即使欲望挂牵

不敢将烈焰再拨起 燃烧身躯


	18. 梦断东方

沉默的点起一根Atikan，土耳其香烟那浓烈得如同马粪一样的奇特味道迅速在鼻腔当中扩散开来。在烟雾瀰漫之中，我似乎感觉到身体也变得暖和了一点。就在一个小时之前，我收到了一封来自陆军总司令部的电报，内容是元首要把我调回总司令部以备后用。我想，这封电报中的命令和把我就地撤职并没有什麽本质上的区别。

这是克鲁格元帅的胜利，他终于得偿所愿的把我从他的麾下赶走了。当然仅仅以克鲁格元帅的一面之词，本来也不足以就这样毫无理由的把我就这样调回陆军总司令部。我之所以会收到这封命令，唯一的原因便祇有数日前我和元首之间所发生的争吵了。

事实上我并不认为我做错了什麽，我所做的不过是把前线的状况如实的向元首反映。但是出于一种难以言明的对陆军将领们的不信任，元首常常认为前线的指挥官是想用各种各样的借口来为自己辩解。对于他的这种行为，我实在是感到难以理解。

我认为我在巴巴罗萨计划开始之后的身为部队指挥官的这六个月中，已经做到了我可以为部下们所做的一切，对于他们，我问心无愧。

自1922年开始，我的梦想就是把装甲部队变为现实，并且以装甲部队和一种新的战争模式来为普鲁士以及为德意志谋取利益。我从来没有忘记过自己是一个普鲁士人，即使普鲁士早在普鲁士的国王戴上德皇皇冠的那一刻开始便不复存在。

在许多年以前，法兰西的皇帝拿破崙一世曾经和现在的我们一样，带领著他的大军试图征服俄国，最终他的梦想断送在了这片东方的土地上。并且在那之后，他失去了他原本所拥有的一切。我没有想到在多年之后，我们竟然会重蹈拿破崙一世的覆辄，在莫斯科城下遭遇几乎完全相似的失败。

我知道这个冬天之后，我们不会再有任何的机会进攻莫斯科。经过六个月的战斗，现在闪击的效果已经完全消失，这场战争也已经演变到了进行互相消耗的阶段。这正是我们一直竭力想要去避免的，现在却因为元首的各种令人难以理解的命令而无可避免的发生了。

就如同拿破崙一世一样，此时，我的梦想，还有我们的梦想，已经再次断送在了这片东方的土地上，断送在了莫斯科城的城下。

我把手中已经燃烧到尽头的那根Atikan牌香烟丢到雪地上抬脚狠狠踩灭，然后转身走上了离开这裡的汽车。


	19. 我将逝去，而君永恒

在1948年6月一個還略有些涼意的早晨，經過了三年多的調查和審訊之後，我終於被盟軍宣判為無罪，得以離開美國人管轄的戰俘營，回到柏林，回到我闊別已舊的柏林。

柏林已經不再是存在於我腦海中的那個我所熟悉的柏林。勃蘭登堡門沾上了一層難以拭去的灰塵。曾經我們引以為傲的一切，也幾乎都消失不見了。那恢宏大氣的總理府、巨大的奧林匹克運動場，還有，那矗立菩提樹下大街的腓特烈大帝的雕像。

我看到了再次戰敗後的德國，是一副如何的景象。蕭條，灰暗。

戰敗的恥辱，以及因戰敗所帶來的恐懼和拮据把德國人團團包圍了起來。人們想盡辦法的掩飾著自己的恐懼，拼命的讓自己看起來仍然和往日別無二致。但是拮据總歸是如何也掩飾不了的。我聽說，一個美國大兵只需要付出一包劣質香菸的代價，就可以和一位德國女性度過一個美好的晚上。

幸好，這一切正在改變著。為了阻擋那些來自東方的布爾什維克們繼續向歐洲的更深處邁進的步伐，美國人決定要幫助德國的人們重建家園。援助早已在一年多前就已經開始，而現在也已經初有成效。

現在的柏林與三年多前的柏林比起來，已經變了很多。至少在那個時候因為空襲而導致的廢墟還隨處可見，而現在，已經減少了很多。重建德國的行動已經開始，這讓我感到高興。

這也不禁讓我對當初自己和施佩爾部長阻止元首在國內實施焦土政策的行動感到慶幸。如果當初我們任由元首把德國國內的一切生活必須的設施破壞掉，今天德國的重建工作勢必會變得更加艱難。

但是我想我仍然是有錯的。我曾經親眼看著才剛剛年滿16歲的年輕人被送上戰場，卻無動於衷。那些年輕人上戰場前，臉上還佈滿了自己即將要為元首以及為國家而戰鬥的興奮和喜悅，然而，他們最終卻並沒有回來。如果當初他們沒有踏上戰場，現在他們就會成為重建工作的中堅力量，也不至於讓現在在廢墟上忙碌的，幾乎都是婦孺們。

不過不管如何，德國還在，它和它的子民並沒有倒下。雖然它現在已是遍體鱗傷，但是它仍然在這個世界上屹立著。

“訴諸你的行動，勿忘責任在肩”，這句話，是一位曾經的德國皇家海軍軍官馮·澤爾紹夫所寫的，我覺得放到今天的情況下十分合適。

勿忘責任在肩，我自知自己已經時日無多，因此我將會把我已所剩無幾的時光投入到重建我們的家園的工作中去。我堅信，在我們的努力之下，德國終會迎來它復興的一天。

德意志，我將逝去，而君永恆。


	20. 莉莉瑪蓮

收音機裡傳來若有若無的《莉莉瑪蓮》的歌聲，寧靜安然的曲調不禁讓人產生一種昏昏欲睡的感覺。恍惚间，一張又一張熟悉的臉龐浮現在我的眼前，但隨即就立馬想起他們早就已經永遠的離開了，包括那隻狡黠的狐狸，是我對權力的慾望間接地害死了他。搖搖頭驅散掉不應該在此時出現的胡思亂想，然後再次將精力集中在面前雜亂的文件和地圖上。

東普魯士已經落於敵手，元首對此卻仍然是無動於衷，也許這是因為他的故鄉不是在普魯士，所以他感受不到普魯士人對故鄉淪陷的切膚之痛吧。在最高統帥部中，凱特爾元帥只會一味的附和元首，而約德爾將軍卻不願意去管自己的分外之事。軍隊中厭戰的情緒越來越高漲，這不能怪士兵們，也更加不能怪《莉莉瑪蓮》，畢竟在現在這個情形之下，我們不過是在垂死掙扎罷了。我們已經沒有任何勝利的希望了，即使只是守住國土，可能性也是極為渺茫。

不知道究竟有多少對情侶因為這場戰爭的緣故再也不能夠在營房熄燈前的路燈下見面呢？無數的青年在部隊出發前與心愛的女郎最後一次吻別，然後死在遙遠的陌生國度的土地上，再也不能回到故鄉。甚至是我，也不知道自己會不會在明天就死於敵人的槍砲之下。

疲倦再度湧上心頭，在《莉莉瑪蓮》的歌聲中，我又想起了幾年前無限接近於勝利時的情景——在俄國的冰天雪地之中，我們已兵臨莫斯科城下。那時的我絕對不會想到有朝一日我會為了爭取一個師的合理調動而與元首大吵一場，也更加不會想到現在的我會在夜半時分坐在措森的陸軍總司令部裡，思考該如何才能與西方取得一個對我們有利的和平協議，以避免戰敗投降的結局。

或許現在我應該暫時放下手頭上那些令人頭疼的東西，然後在這陣若有若無的靡靡歌聲中放縱一下自我。我想念埃里希，如果現在他在的話，我還可以靠在他的懷裡沉沉睡去，然後精力充沛的去面對新的一天。但是現在，這個懷抱已經沒有了。

Wie einst Lili Marleen.  
Mit dir Lili Marleen.


	21. 當年情

上一次和瑪吉像這樣手牽着手在郊外漫步是什麼時候的事情了呢，是在二十年前，還是在三十年前？我已經不太記得了。記憶中，大概自從那場偉大的戰爭爆發了之後，我和瑪吉就再也沒有試過做過這些似乎祇有熱戀中的年輕情侶才會做的事情了。

其實現在我們也是處於戰爭時期當中，不過我卻是能夠和瑪吉在這裡安然的享受生活，倒是要好好的感謝元首和克魯格元帥一番。若然不是因為他們，現在我可能還在遙遠的東方國度的前線上四處奔走著，又哪會擁有這麼多的閒暇時光呢。

我還記得我第一次遇到瑪吉時的情形，那已經差不多是三十年前的事情了，那時候我還祇是個陸軍少尉，在戈斯拉爾步兵營中服役。我和瑪吉相遇的地方也是一個如同我們現在所身處的郊外地方，不同的是，那裡開滿了藍色的風信子，和瑪吉那雙眼睛的顏色一模一樣。

然後，就這樣，我被那個站在藍色風信子花海中的青年女子吸引了。瑪吉從認識我開始就一直以為我是一個不苟言笑的人，其實她又哪裡會知道，那不過是我在那個時候為了引起她的注意而用的小小手段。

思緒飄回現在，我才發現在這三十年間我虧欠瑪吉的實在是太多太多了。一直忙於建立裝甲兵的我從來沒有體會到壓在瑪吉身上的種種壓力。在我眼中祇有裝甲兵，為了裝甲兵而忙到焦頭爛額的時候，瑪吉又何嘗不是在為了這個小家庭而感到焦頭爛額。

直至到了現在，她還時時為我，為岡特和庫爾特的安危而感到擔憂。這甚至令到她一度患上了惡性敗血症。我明白祇有我永遠的脫下身上這套已經穿了許多年的灰色軍裝，去做一個真正的老百姓，瑪吉才會真正的輕鬆下來。

“瑪吉，不如我們就從此離開柏林那個充滿是是非非的地方，然後在博登湖畔這個環境優美的地方定居下來吧。”

在瑪吉驚奇的目光中，我堅定的點了點頭，然後牽著她的手，繼續在午後溫和的陽光中享受著這難得的閒暇時光。當然在日後，這種閒暇的時光將不再會是難得的。我覺得現在的這種感覺，就同我三十年前和瑪吉在藍色風信子花海中相遇時的感覺一模一樣。

\-----------------------------------

今日我，與你又試肩並肩；  
當年情，此刻是添上新鮮。


	22. 被負罪感所壓垮

1941年底，我被當時新任的陸軍總司令，也就是元首，從前線調回了陸軍總司令部。那一次的調動，名義上是以待後用，而實際上則是被元首撤職，轉入預備役。

因為我知道我自己所遭到的是極其不公正的待遇，所以在一開始我也曾憤怒過，也曾三番四次的要求柏林對我被撤職的原因進行調查。然而，無一例外的是，這些請求都被駁回了。

於是我只好不再糾結於這件事情，我以為我的生活會就此平平淡淡的過下去——我會脫下这身軍裝，然後等待德國勝利或者是德國失敗的那一天，迎來來自元首或是來自敵人的審判。

然而我的預料，卻再一次的出錯了。

我的長子，海因茨·岡特，帶著脖子上的泛著黑色光芒的鐵十字勳章和滿身的風霜，從蘇聯的前線回來了。

從岡特的的口中，我終於知道了在我離開前線之後，我的部下、我那些親愛的孩子們，在蘇聯究竟遭遇了什麼。

在嚴寒中，他們因為沒有足夠的禦寒衣物而被凍傷、凍死，隨著時間的推移，死於嚴寒的士兵的數量甚至比死於蘇聯人槍下的士兵要多上好幾倍。這比我離開蘇聯時的情況又嚴重了許多，至少在我離開的時候，他們還能靠著在固定的陣地裏生火而獲取足夠身體機能運作所需的熱量。

我整日在柏林無所事事，而我的士兵們卻還在艱苦的道路上跋涉著。

我不知道應該如何形容當我聽到岡特說出他們是如何度過那個冬天時心中的感覺。也許那種感覺就是負罪感。就在那一瞬間，我開始感覺到，在這一場戰爭中，我們都是有罪的。

這罪就在於，我們都沒有阻止元首發動這一場戰爭。

誰都知道，所謂的三個月征服蘇聯根本就是不可能做到的事情。拿破崙一世的教訓仍在我們的眼前，蘇聯的國土是那樣的廣闊，他們的軍隊只需要不斷的向後撤退，讓我們的戰線越來越長，就足以讓我們疲憊不堪了。更何況，西線的戰事仍未結束，不列顛的人民仍未向我們屈服，而德國卻根本沒有辦法承受多線作戰所帶來的重擔。

然而在那一场會議上，卻沒有一個人站出來告訴元首，三個月征服蘇聯，這是一件何等瘋狂的事情。這固然是因為我們的心中還對用外交解決問題而心存希望，但更多的還是因為沒有人希望自己因得罪元首而失去軍職。畢竟，在波蘭戰役結束之後，布拉斯科威茨大將就是因為得罪元首而被轉入預備役的。

這是一場本就不應該發動的戰爭，這也是我們的罪。

負罪的感覺終於把我壓垮，本已復發的心臟病再度加重，甚至明顯趨向於惡化。一陣頭暈目眩的感覺把我團團包圍起來。我聽到瑪吉正在我的耳邊聲聲急促的呼喚我，然後，連同我的意識在內，一切歸於黑暗。


End file.
